


Wolf and the Witch

by Zaya_Ayame



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Kidnapping, Lapis is a witch, Monster Hunters, Peridot is an alchemist, Possible Character Death, Psychological Torture, Quartzes are Werewolves, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Stockholm Syndrome, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vore themes, Werewolves, Wicca, Witches, Wolves aren't really humans, celestials, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaya_Ayame/pseuds/Zaya_Ayame
Summary: Set in a Supernatural AU.In preparation for All Hallows Eve - Lapis Lazuli, First Degree Witch, is invited by her local coven to convene for their annual Sahwain Celebration. All goes as normal until arriving at the meeting place turns into a scene out of a horror film. The texts from her friends and fellow Wiccans suddenly reach her as she looks to the Cabin in the distance with candles lit in the windows. The Werewolves have taken the night and she's what's on the menu.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a long time to be satisfied with releasing this because I had a LOT of thoughts going through my head and I lost most of the pre-developed ideas that prompted this. It went from a one-shot, to a short collection of chapters to something that may go on for a bit. This story may not get very far but I DO have a desire to write out smut for Jasper and Lapis (Specifically with a Werewolf and a Witch - I really want more fiction about that specifically) so if you're into that kind of thing - this is the story for you. I take suggestions for scenes and possible story paths so leave a comment on what you'd like to read and you might find it in the story at some point. Proofing is gonna be done to the best of my ability but criticism is welcome!
> 
> This may also get it's own one-shot series so... yeah. Alright, with that being said - here's the first few chapters as a bonus and I'll write more at some point! Also, I'd like to thank Tat_Tat for her story 'Dig Up The Bones' - it most definitely inspired my version of Werewolf Jasper and also malafight with her story 'Howl'! Please read their fiction because it's pretty great and I LOVE the fight scenes!

It had been a carefully planned event and one that Lapis had been looking forward to since the beginning of the year when she’d first moved to Beach City. For most of her life, she’d lived in the dark and grudge of Empire City, prized metropolis of most businesses. It was where she’d been born when her parents decided that having a child was a good stepping stone for their marriage.

What a joke that turned out to be. Her mother’s life revolved around the clothing designer company known as ‘Diamond Textiles’ and her father was… well, nowhere to be found. He’d stayed with her for the first three years of her life before it obviously became too much for him. To this day, Lapis didn’t know where he was – and didn’t care to ask.

Years later, after graduating High School and working at her local church as a caretaker for little kids, she’d had a fateful encounter with someone whom later became very special to her. At the time, she’d only known her as Azure – and she’d teased her about it along with her blue hair – and had told her about the world of Wicca. Intrigued, Lapis was gently tutored about the belief systems, what spells were and how they affected her and others. And what a world it was; completely changing her life from the mundane that she’d grown up with.

When more years past and she’d found a business nearby that would accept her poor GPA – learning magic and Calculus didn’t exactly go hand-in-hand and it wasn’t hard to imagine which she chose to study more – Lapis made the decision to move to Beach City. With a little help from Azure and the circle, she was able to afford a small (very small) house in the woods that was close to not only the Beach City Aquarium but the coven itself where they would meet yearly.

And now, a year after she’d gotten everything settled, Lapis was getting the last of her supplies together for the Sahwain Celebration. Walking around the quaint but very personalized mobile home, she would pick up any and all items she was forgetting; some candles for the meditation, incense and the like and brought her own Pumpkin Spice Cake for the group to share along with anything else they’d brought.

A text chimed from her phone, the word ‘CLOD!’ screaming in the voice of one of her newest friends from work. Knapsack slung over one shoulder, Lapis sauntered over to read the message with a snort, “’Meet us there early; Amethyst has some news to share as well as the latest Camp Pining Hearts DVD Rip.’ Of for the love of-,” Lapis scoffed, smiling despite it all as she wrote out a response back.

[Already working on it. Don’t spoil me this time!]

As she placed her phone back down to gather her keys and practice a couple incantations for her anxiety, she tossed one last dry glance at the quickly darkening skies before her phone went off once more and she set about leaving.

She’d taken to her vehicle, an aged little blue Volkswagen that had been rescued from a crash in the beach a few years back, and was soon jamming out to Lyndsay Stirling on her newest CD on her way deeper into the woods.

During the drive, a soft ‘b-doop’ sounded from her phone and she gave it a distasteful grimace. She’d lost service and that just seemed to go figure. _I’m about twenty minutes away; what could I possibly miss?_

Driving on until dusk was completely overtaken by night, Lapis tried to remember exactly where the road was. Even with high beams on, it seemed like the shadows of the forest obscured everything with an almost ink-like opacity. When she’d passed by a sudden dip in the road to her left, dust and dirt diverging off in a direction, she pressed into the brake with a loud screech and stopped. “Damn it,” She hissed, pulling up the gear shift to reverse.

Pulling onto the dirt road, she’d gotten about ten or so feet before the bug died without preamble. Lapis gaped at her steering wheel, “Wha-uh? Oh, no no no no,” She turned the key, hearing the engine sputter once, twice and then with breath held – a third time before coming to life. She let out a sigh of relief, “My luck hasn’t run out yet.”

Branches snapped against the windshield, prompting a wince from the bluenette as she traversed the dirt road that could hardly be considered a road at all. Approximately five minutes later - and a dip in the road that size of the grand canyon that made Lapis bite the tip of her tongue accidentally – she slowed to a stop at the start of a wide expanse of flattened and cut grass.

This had to be the place… Now, where was everybody?

Gripping the wheel, she tried to look through the windshield and side windows to catch sight of even ONE car or flashlights between the trees, yet after minutes of looking she surmised that there was a grievous miscommunication.

Opening the door, she growled in the back of her throat and snatched her phone from the passenger seat. “Spoke too soon, spoke _way_ too soon, Lapis.” She strode to the hood of the car and leaned against it, holding up her phone this way and that to try and get some sort of signal. In the dark of the forest with hardly a sound sans the whistle of the wind through the trees, Lapis’ phone and the headlights of the still running car the only lights that shown so brightly.

Cursing her luck once more, Lapis let her arm fall to her side while the other brought a hand to her face in shame.

Before she could drown herself in more self-indulgent apathy, the sound of a loud snap caught her attention and her head snapped up to look in the direction. She watched the darkness that her headlights illuminated, trying to catch sight of any movement.

Nothing. That bothered Lapis more than it probably should have.

She stepped away from the hood of the car and walked inward of the clearing, hesitantly looking this way and that as she investigated. _Maybe they’re further ahead? Or I turned too soon?_

 

A few more paces, forcing herself to try and relax, and Lapis was met with another snap of branches further in the darkness. Away from her car. A cold fear gripped her chest painfully, stark realization kicking in at the last possible moment that something went terribly wrong with the convene.

Whether it be by some form of luck (be it good or bad) her phone had chosen at this moment to pick up a stray service signal and all at once chimes of all different types would awaken from the device. Sounds overlaps one another loudly, breaking the near silence of the forest and forcing Lapis’ heart to go a mile a minute. A cursory glance later and Lapis felt her legs turn to jelly.

Various texts, some ranging from all caps responses and others to wordy hopes of safety. One that caught her attention the most from Peridot seemed to be a mix of both which read:

[You need to stay home! Amethyst called and the entire thing was CANCELLED! I don’t know what happened to proper planning and weather forecasting but it’s a FULL MOON AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! ]

And yes. She did. Any messages after that were pushed to the back of her mind as Lapis did an immediate one-eighty and sped-walked back to her still-running car.

Forcing step by step to weave between the other just a little faster each time, Lapis swallowed tightly when the wind picked up and tree branches in front of the vehicle cast shadows in the light. She was just a few feet from the hood she’d leaned against when a snarl snapped just a few feet from her ear and jolted her body into a full spasm, whipping her body around to face it with her hands out in front of her.

Silently and mentally, she chanted for nature and the goddesses to beseech her with the strength and bravery to get back in her car and drive away. Back home where she could lock the door and never think of tonight ever again.

Attention turned from said vehicle was a costly mistake and with a loud cry that echoed through the trees, Lapis jumped away from the crash and crunch of metal behind her and scrambled across the ground and away from her car. Dizzyingly, the lights in front of her swung this way and that before they paused at a side-ways angle and stared, silent and unmoving. Loudly, Lapis sucked breath in and huffed it out like she’d run a marathon as the headlights flickered a couple times, _Oh no, Oh god, please-_ before they flickered out of life completely… leaving Lapis alone in the dark.

…With something that had the strength to tip her vehicle over on it’s side.

Hyperventilating while splayed on the ground, the young witch felt herself paralyzed by terror as she stared at the dead vehicle, shaking and trembling in the cool air of the now silent woods. Every few seconds, she could hear the snap and distant howling of a wolf (if only) and she begged her mind to force her body into movement.

With hesitation, she gripped the ground for ballast and sucked in a breath. She racked her mind for details while she still had a head to think.

_The clearing has no trees. Where was our meeting to be held at? A cabin, yes._ She glanced behind her, catching the very feint flicker of lights in the distance. _I… I could reach it, maybe. What’s the worst that could go wrong?_ Trust her mind to resort to jokes in the face of death.

She tensed her muscles, moving her legs slowly so as not to make any sudden movements and moved her fingers with calculated preparation.

There was only one shot at this.

Within the silence of her mind, Lapis Lazuli summoned the gifts of the Earth provided by the Goddesses and beseeched them to turn the Earth. And by turn the Earth – she made a vicious cyclone of dust and dirt around her body before lurching up from the ground. It wouldn’t last long – it wouldn’t even protect her should something decide to maul her down – but it would buy her precious few seconds.

With audible breaths of exertion, Lapis pounded her feet into the dirt as she tore across the clearing like the hounds of hell were at the tips of her ankles.

Twigs, rocks and roots snapped and caught at her shoes like a threat to trip her over should she miss a step, but her arms swung with powerful strokes to keep her balance. Behind her… Behind her…

Almost confusing it for her own beating heart, Lapis could feel the pounding vibrations of something just a few feet behind her; louder, faster, and she gasped in a gulp of breath when she lurched forward.

She was at the porch, teeth chattering while hands and feet scrabbled up the wooden stairs toward what she could only hope was an unlocked door. _Please,Please,Please!_ She prayed, a whimper escaping her throat and she grasped the doorknob in a panic. Turning it left and right rapidly, throwing her shoulder into the wood, Lapis barely managed to force it open and twisting her body around she threw her body against the heavy wooden door with the force of a monsoon.

Breath still caught in the back of her throat from holding it for so long, Lapis finally released it in a terrifying scream as something hard and heavy slammed against the wood, splintering it in the process. Her body shook violently, hands trembling, as she scrambled to grasp at the flip lock to pull it across and reach for the chain lock and slide it in and across the woefully small hole. _This won’t hold, Goddess,  please no!_

Looking over the door with hardly seconds to spare, Lapis backed away a few steps before she raised a hand to the firm portal. _Hear me…_ She chanted, asking for one last favor before she breathed out slowly, shuddering from the adrenaline. Raising the other outward, palms held away from her body, she chanted softly…

_“I ask that the Gods and Goddesses bless this circle_  
So that I may be free and protected within this space  
So mote it be.”

Later, Lapis would later reflect on the realization that she hadn’t stuttered through the incantation.

Around her, in a sweeping motion that felt like a gentle caress of the warm breeze, Lapis would open her eyes to see the fading shine of a circle around her that would appear more like a barrier to one on the outside of it.

Waiting, breath baited as the light dimmed back to the dark of the room – the candles were losing their light from the spell yet held their flame all the same – Lapis waited. Like a joke that had gone sour, silence had returned to plague her once again and she felt like screaming in the void to let whatever was out there know… she was here. She was ready. She would fi-

KRRACK!

With a cry, she felt as though she jumped in the air a couple feet, not expecting the sound of something slashing into the wood of the door. So deep, in fact, that even in the dark of the cabin, she would see a peek of light from the hole that was created in the middle. Heart pounding within her breast, Lapis cursed her overconfidence and swallowed as much courage as she could keep inside. In a foolish act of insolence, she yelled at whomever was outside, “Go AWAY!” And mere moments later would feel foolish for saying anything.

She knew what was out there. What they were… She just. Wished. She could go home.

As if in response, a low snarl could be heard on the other side of the door. Looking between the limited vision afforded by the hole and the shadows cast by the candles on either side of the windows, Lapis tried to see beyond what could be seen and what she could… twisted what she suspected.

As if a darkness could get darker, the witch could see (and almost feel) the change as the candles light was seemingly pushed towards themselves. On the other side of that door… something grew.

Tentatively, Lapis looked around her for anything else she could use for self-defense.

Just as she’d spotted a bat near a dresser, she turned back to the door when the boards creaked under it. How _heavy_ was this creature?! And then she heard the most chilling sound of laughter, low and harsh and it grated against her spine in all of maleficence.

A grating sound was heard behind the door, a lazy kind of grinding in the wood as the voice spoke for the first time, _“Little Witch, Little Witch; let me in…”_ There was a hint of a feral growl in the back of her throat. _“Or I’ll smash… and I’ll slash…”_ She spoke so sinfully slow, sinfully low that Lapis wondered if her face burned because of fear or something entirely different.

“-Til there’s _nothing_ left to find.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis gets the fright (and fight) of her life when she meets one of the infamous werewolves that roam the area. Things get hairy and Lapis gets an intimate introduction.

All time stopped and Lapis, struggling with the indecision to move, could only spare glances at the baseball bat from the door. The threat was anything but hollow… because the barrier she cast didn’t protect the house in the least. Terrifying still was the fact that the barrier was a ward at best, an annoyance at worst should the werewolf decide to make good on her claim.

…But maybe she could stall for time.

She felt her pocket and filed away that her phone was still there – yes, she just needed to hold it off until authorities arrived! _Okay, just… say something conversational. Don’t be provocative._

“I-I think you messed up that Nursery Rhyme. It’s supposed to be a-about pigs,” She muttered, and resisted the urge to slap herself in the face at such a poor start to the plan.

For a moment, she thought that maybe the figure behind the door had left, it was so quiet.

Then a sound that Lapis couldn’t quite place was heard on the other side, followed by the most cacophonous laughter that she’d ever heard. A creak followed on the front of the door and the laughter somehow got even _louder_ , making the witch hold a hand up to mouth to keep herself from making a noise. It was almost infectious.

“W-What kind of… of _‘prey’_ says that?!” By now Lapis was starting to think she should have just kept quiet, closing her eyes briefly in shame, “’I think you messed up-‘,” The voice mocked, “Oh for the love of-! Wow, okay! Let me take you out to dinner first before I _tear you limb from limb!_ That’s rich, really…”

Red faced, albeit wildly inappropriate for the situation, Lapis retorted with a shout, “W…-Well, at least I can get it RIGHT!” She kept her shifted her gaze, looking back at the bat with renewed vigor before running for it. Yet, somehow, she didn’t could prevent herself from adding, “And yes! I would like that!” And her face _burned_.

Taking the bat in hand, the voice on the other side snarled in a way that Lapis could imagine them smiling, “Comin’ RIGHT UP!”

Lapis turned on her heel, rushing toward the back of the cabin with bat held tightly in hand and quickly ducked in towards what she could vaguely identify as a kitchen. Scrambling, she’d reached for the first tool she could see by the candlelight along the cabinets just as the ear-shattering sound of the wood splintering in the living room nearly had her soul separate from her body. Turning around with her back to the cabinet, she brandished what she assumed was (hopefully) a knife and faced the darkened room she’d come from.

Footfalls, heavy and full of purpose, creaked against the floor and she could hear pieces of splinters being moved out of the way as her attacker approached. Inside her chest, Lapis could feel her heart beating faster and faster in the suspense, teeth clenched in what she hoped was an intimidating expression.

When a figure at last came into view… Lapis felt her grip on the knife begin to slip. _He… Or is it…She? Oh god, she’s huge._ Lapis thought as cold sweat broke out along her skin. Even with the darkness barely illuminated by the candles the figure and sheer voluminous shape of her couldn’t possibly be mistaken for anything but… big. She swallowed, summoning her voice once more, “Leave,” Cursing the slight crack in her voice.

Like before, the figure just chuckled darkly, “Giving orders, now? A comedian _and_ a General – must be my lucky day.” And Lapis let out a surprised yelp as the towering woman took another step. “Y’know, I wondered what they tasted like – Witches.”

Said witch interjected, “Terrible! Horrible! We’re vegans!” She shouted, absolutely anything coming to mind as she dropped the bat with a metallic ‘CLANG’ and just focused her grip on the knife threateningly. Feeling the rumble of another step eliminating the distance between them (and the probability of her escape), Lapis lashed out.

With a vicious lunge, Lapis made to take a blind stab straight into the torso of the figure and she’d nearly made contact if only the figure wasn’t so quick on her feet. Like a phantom, the heavy-set woman lurched back with ease and snarled so loudly that Lapis felt tears finally break through the surface of her fear. Clasped so tightly in her grip with both hands, Lapis felt her blood in her fingers tips draining and she’d dropped the knife in a panic when the woman before her threw out an arm and _ripped out a chunk of wall from the doorframe._

“Don’t think you can win!” She declared with a roar, taking a step towards Lapis as the witch scrambled back, tripping over her own two feet and sealing her fate with a pitiful tumble onto her back. The posture had an immediate effect on the beasts’ psyche and Lapis only barely managed to grab the bat with a wildly searching hand before –

“AUGH!” The loud, but dull, sound that came from the bat making contact with the side of the beasts’ head was practically deafening, disorienting the woman enough to bring her to a knee and hold her head. As Lapis scrambled to her feet, unable to see the condition of the bat that rang painfully in her fingers, the figure would huff and chuff, barely passing a threat to her victim, “That… was a cheap… trick,” The low bars of her voice chilling as ice.

Taking her chances, Lapis shuffled past her form and quickly rushed out of the cabin on shaky legs that nearly fell out from under her. Stepping off the last stair the witch felt the start of a scathing comment build in the back of her throat and had opened her mouth in preparation to spit her final venomous declaration of victory when a sink was thrown out the door she’d just exited – shutting her up completely and turning to run for her life.

Reaching into her pocket as she sprinted for dear life, her fingers would hit-and-miss her password and barely graze over Peridot’s number before connecting the call. Gluing the phone to her ear, Lapis hissed in a panic for her friend to pick up the phone like a mantra. As she did, the haunting chorus of wolf-song would permeate the forest, leaving Lapis to only hope that she’d make it to dawn.

A click sounded in her ear, “LAPIS! WHERE ARE YOU?!”

Though she was grateful, Lapis found herself screaming hysterically, “WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ‘Where am I?’! _I’m-at-the-place-you-said-to-meet!_ ” And Lapis could hear Peridot’s cry to the other end.

“No, no, NO! You can’t – that’s-! That’s where JASPER IS!”

“Who cares about whoever that is!”

“I do because that’s _HER_ pack _!”_

“What-?” Lapis paused, the heated conversation and adrenaline only providing so much energy before she let out a grunt of pain, tripping with a sick crunch of bone as her ankle was locked in a grapple with an up-ended tree root. She landed with a groan on the dirt, the shock of the sound and surprise giving only a few seconds of sweet ignorance before the pain exploded behind her eyes.

Along the ground, Lapis could hear the muffled sound of Peridot screaming for her in the speaker, “Lapis! Lapis, c’mon, what happened?! Is it Jasper!? No, wait! I’m calling the police! Just-! Stay alive, please!” However, behind the flashing colors of pain that bloomed under her eyelids, Lapis cursed her luck as the call ended. Trying to control her breathing, Lapis slowly moved from her side to her hands and knees, testing the extent of the damage before trying to get to feet.

Lapis fell back down to her knees, barely concealing a sudden cry of pain and extended the injured leg out, grasping a tree next to her. “Shit-!” She hissed, her body not only sputtering from the pain but the exhaustion she’d put it through just minutes before.

Like her luck could possibly get worse (Injured in the middle of nowhere with a half-wolf amazon and her bloodthirsty pack was hard to beat), the sound of paws ripping against leaves and dirt brought her attention to the present. Pulling herself against the tree, Lapis ignored the pain as best she could, placing her back against the bark for support.

From the light of her phone, she could just barely see the metallic glint of the bat a few feet away – out of reach. _Double shit._

Around her and still hidden in shadow, Lapis could see the terrifying visage of the wolves hunched over in typical stalking fashion. Most puzzling was why her throat wasn’t ripped into yet; a question that was answered shortly by the loudest snarl of the group. Circling around her were various larger-than-average wolves but the leader, whom she’d had the displeasure of meeting, was in a league all her own.

Easily outweighing her pack by double or even triple the size, the ‘Were’ was a striking combination of beige topcoat along her neck and chest, amber streaks mixed in under the fur that lead downward past her flank into a bright, almost contradicting tangerine. Most startling was the patch of colored skin over her muzzle in a triangular shape that would have held Lapis’ attention the most were it not for the teeth bared in her direction.

The witch swallowed, eyebrows knitted in a final show of defiance to her apparent fate.

Approaching with caution, the Alpha of the pack would gradually lower her muzzle to the ground, nose twitching as her golden eyes flicked over various places on Lapis’ body before focusing on one. It didn’t take a genius for Lapis to know what she surmised and glanced at the bat just to the left of her discretely.

As if reading her mind, the leader lashed out toward the weapon with a savage snarl and swatted the offending object – tearing the ground sunder beneath it in a show of power. Lapis pressed against the base of the tree, plan quickly forgotten, and shuddered in cold terror realizing that the She-Wolf was even closer.

Weather the knowledge this woman had gained was in or out of her favor, Lapis would hear an inhuman mimicry of what sounded like chortling around her before the wolf in front of her would take a few steps back and… stand upon its hind legs? What she was seeing didn’t compute in her brain as, before her very eyes, the beast would regain shape into that of the woman she fought in the cabin. In tandem, the others of her pack would follow suit and their forms seemed to rise once more upon two legs and look… disturbingly familiar.

Their leader was the first to speak, “The hunt’s over when the prey is subdued,” She declared, the light from Lapis’ phone casting a flood of illumination that the moon didn’t cover. Craning her neck to look up at the woman, Lapis could see the very feint trace of blood along the side of her head in her beige hair where she’d no doubt taken the bat. It looked worse, however, with a brown and steadily _greening_ bruise that almost reached her eyes. She hit her hard, but… this was something else.

 “I dunno, I think a little ‘justice’ is in order first,” Their leader mused, loud enough for her pack to hear before turning to look down at her prize. Her canines glinted easily within the limited light and left the witch with no doubt that Jasper could (and likely would) be using those upon her at some point. Leaning down to hunch in front of Lapis, eyeing her molten gaze with great amusement, she would mock her in soft attacks, “What do you think, huh?” Reaching out swiftly with her hands to poke and prod at the obvious injury and delighting in the grunts and hiss of pain that Lapis would respond with. At one point, pain mixing with the fire inside at her helplessness, Lapis took a blind swing at the woman – only to miss and earn a collective gasp of hoot and hollers as their leader toyed with her.

“She’s got you on the run!” One would jibe, a scar over her cheek as she laughed.

“These witches are spunkier than those humans in town!” Cried another, stepping close to watch as she jeered.

And another, much bolder than the last, with a smaller build would come up behind the tree and invade Lapis’ space and loudly take in her scent with a mischievous chuckle, “Yeah, she even smells like the EARTH!” Lapis jerked away from what she could only assume was a pup amongst the pack. Before she could respond with any words, Lapis would bring both hands up in a scream as said pup was swatted away violently from the tree – a painful sound being rung from the smallest pup as she fell backwards.

All laughter stopped, leaving the pack to stare mutely as their leader leaned over the violently trembling form of Lapis and address her lesser, “What have I told you about touching the catch, _Runt?_ ” Almost protectively, Lapis noticed the leader of the pack grip the bark just beside her head until it crunched beneath her claws.

Behind the tree, nursing a busted lip, the youngest with wild similarly colored hair would whimper and respond, “D-Don’t… But, I just wanted to smell her!”

“We’ve gone over this, Amethyst,” The leader seemed to sigh, like this was a common problem with the pup, before she moved her head away to bark orders at another, “Take her back, Sharky. Her hunt is over. As a matter of fact… ALL of you, head back to the den.”

Like children, the collective moans, groans and sighs would have disarmed the otherwise lethal nature of Lapis’ being there. “But you just caught her! What about the rest of the tradition?” One with a scar over her cheek argued. Their leader wasn’t the type to relent, it seemed, though.

“The traditions took a vacation when I had to TEACH it for the FIFTH moon cycle! None of you deserve this but me and what is the first lesson of the hunt?!” She would spit, and Lapis listened mutely – struggling to suspend her belief in what was happening around her – as the others responded like a bored class.

“’-We all get what we deserve.’”

 _“-exceptAmethyst.”_ Came a soft jab as the pup, earning a growl in their direction.

Jasper roared at them, “GET TO IT, THEN! MOVE! GO, GO, GO!”

Still trapped under the tree, an expression of quickly deteriorating confusion, Lapis watched as the rest took off in a flurry of fur and a chorus of hallowed howls into the night. Leaving their leader with her and Lapis with hardly any plan to get out of this mess. _Silver lining: I won’t be torn to shreds AND shared. What a privilege._

With plenty of night left to spare, Lapis felt her vein runs cold as the leader turned her attention back to her and gave a very audible huff of what sounded like annoyance. “Trust Amethyst to throw off the entire atmosphere,” She lamented to Lapis like she was making conversation. Like she wasn’t about to EAT her. “Fun fact: Sisters are a pain.”

This time, after staying silent for so long during the rapid-fire of events, Lapis blurted out, “Wh-Why tell me that if you’re just going to kill me? Wh-?” Emotions that were running high and dry seem to explode all at once – from the pain in her broken ankle to the near-miss heart attacks she almost had, Lapis finally yelled, “-What do you CARE?!” And spat the words with such venom that she’d nearly bit the tip of her tongue off.

Towering over her, ever intimidating presence of coiled muscle and lethal force, the leader would slowly lean down to squat in front Lapis like she had before. Even leaning down with her arms supported by her tree-trunk size thighs, she easily shadowed Lapis’ form with a venomous expression. “I find it refreshing to make sport of my prey,” Bringing a hand up, she would snatch Lapis’ chin a grip between her thumb and forefinger, “-and when I catch them? I want them to feel like I did so with _honor_ and _respect_!” She spat out those words, no doubt recalling what she felt was deceitful and underhanded tactics on Lapis’ part. “What I’m offering you? This conversation? It’s what worthy prey _deserves_.”

Listening with her breath held as shallowly as possible, Lapis was shocked to the core by what this woman seemed to think of herself. She didn’t doubt that she was ‘noble’ within the society of werewolves, but at this moment she could only feel a deep hatred for the woman. However, warped sense of honor aside, Lapis wasn’t given a chance to respond with a defensive stance. Throwing Lapis’ head to the side, the leader would adjust her seated posture to that of a cross-legged position and Lapis lurched forward, baring her teeth at whatever else this beast had planned.

The woman gave an amused scoff and grinned, “Yeah, that’s not gonna win you any favors when I’m gnawing on your bones. So, let’s not forget our _manners_ ,” She reached for Lapis’ jaw, pulling back for a second when the witch made to snap at her, and grasped with just enough strength to keep her still. Lapis snarled, trying vainly to pull away. The woman brought her opposite hand to her chest, “My name is Jasper. Jasper Quartz. And your name is-?” Leaving off for the witch to answer.

In her grip, she would just spit out, “Fuck you.”

Jasper released a bark of laughter, “Classic. Tell you what – you tell me, and it’s a deal.” Vulgar to the last word, Jasper took great satisfaction in Lapis’ disgust before the witch caved with a grimace.

“It’s _Lapis_ ,” She hissed, earning a whistle from the Were but her chin was thankfully released.

“Like the rock; Nice.” Without a care, Jasper appraised her prize with unhidden interest, “Call it a coincidence, ‘Lapis’, but I think this…” She raised a claw to Lapis face, nail sharp as a razor blade, and gently ran it down her bottom lip to draw rivulet of blood. She finished, voice lowered to a deep rasp, “-was fate.”

A surge of defiance running up her spine, Lapis pulled away and sucked her lip once before pursing her lips and spitting in Jasper’s face. She grinned sardonically in her face as Jasper closed her eyes and turned her face away in tense disgust and presented her with a growled threat, “Don’t fucking touch me.”

Opening her eyes, Jasper brought her hand to up to wipe away the mix of saliva and blood while glaring at the insolent witch in bloodlust in her gaze. “Yeah… Tradition can make an exception or two…” In a vicious motion Lapis would find a clawed hand slam her head against the tree, keeping her there in a gradually tightening grip against her throat – restricting her airways. “But hey? Let it not be said, **Witch** , that I didn’t do anything for you!”

Unable to move or understand what Jasper meant by that, Lapis could only try valiantly to pull and wrench the hand from her neck before a sudden jolt of pain burst up from her ankle. Eyes wide with understanding, she could only begin to beg, “No, please don’t-!”

KRAKH!

 _“AUGH!”_ Encased in a hand that easily dwarfed her entire leg, Lapis could only gasp and grunt in pain as the She-Wolf held her (now painfully reset ankle) in a vice grip. Agony threatened to overtake her consciousness and stars danced in her vision, seeing black spots here and there as the nerves throbbed down to a dull roar and left her groaning in the vestiges of pain.

Feeling Lapis go slack in her grip, Jasper chuckled and released her neck, enjoying as it lolled weakly against the tree, “See how generous I am? Now you don’t have to worry about that causing permanent damage. Like a band aid.”

Through an immense exercise of control, Lapis glared from beneath her azure dyed bangs at Jasper and let out a hiss of anger, “Brute!” From above her, Jasper’s face would drop into an unamused frown.

“AW, don’t be like that!” She released the witch’s ankle, ignoring the tremble, and brought her arms across her chest while looking down her nose at Lapis. “It’s not like I hurt you all that bad – most of it is your own damn fault.” She glanced down at the darkly bruised ankle before returning her gaze to her face, seeing the witchling hide what she could surmise were tears. Good, it served her right. “Y’done crying?” She drawled, reaching toward Lapis’ face.

At the approaching hand Lapis couldn’t help but flinch away, reaching down to grasp at the dirt beneath her fingers. Noticing both motions in just the nick of time, she pulled her arm back to shield her face as a shower of dirt was thrown at her. Lapis, with a final cry, yelled, “Get AWAY from me! Kill me and be done with it already!” Her shout echoed through the trees, overshadowed later by a frustrated roar from the Were in front of her.

“ENOUGH, BRAT! Keep it up and I’ll _shatter your ankle!”_ Making certain her threat wasn’t taken for granted, she leered over Lapis and (with both hands) took the bark off the tree on either side of the witches’ head with a massive display of claws. Standing their proverbial ground Jasper, and Lapis surprisingly, did not balk from their stance, faces only an inch from the other – waiting the other out.

Time passed, their breath mixing in a perverted parody of passion, until an entire minute had elapsed and one had finally begrudgingly backed down. Lapis let her back relax against the tree, exhaustion draining her of all fight she had left. “Just…” She started, uncertain what she could say to get out of this situation or to even accelerate it so she didn’t have to suffer. Finally, she considered Jasper’s eyes and asked, “What are you going to do to me?”

Satisfied, if a bit disappointed that she had finally given up, Jasper would huff through her nose and before returning the consideration with an answer, “That depends,” She offered, keeping her distance though with visibly less aggression. From the right side of Lapis’ head, she’d bring her hand within a tempting distance of her neck and graze the sharp edges of her claws across the skin, raising beautiful red welts before grabbing her chin to lift her face upwards and rumbling softly, “I could snap your neck and rip the skin and meat from your bones.”

Staying perfectly still, wary of how her own movements might trigger this beast, Lapis couldn’t hide how her face heated and hoped it was just too dark to notice. Her jaw throbbed in pain from being handled so roughly and the mixed signals she was receiving from Jasper had her swallowing harshly the lump in her throat.

“Or, better still…” Jasper would continue, bringing her golden eyed gaze down Lapis’ face to settle upon her lips. Contemplating. Weighing. Then, slowly, something resembling a seductive grin would curl her lips upward, “Oh yeah, that’s a nice idea,” She would comment, more to herself than to the witch beneath her. Absently, Jasper’s claws tightened along her jaw drawing blood to the surface and adding to the allure.

And Lapis, for all her earlier bravado and defiance, found herself wishing she’d stockpiled just a little more for just this occasion. Closing her eyes briefly with a wince, Lapis was barely afforded a moment before she was muffling a sound of shock behind a pillow of lips upon her own. “Mmm-?!” She grunted, pulling back as far as the tree behind her would allow – a negligent amount.

Having closed the distance between them with an appeased keen, the Were found herself hungrily pressing herself closer to the witch. Enraptured by the scent and texture of this little woman, this morsel that was unlucky enough to find herself in her large paws, Jasper hoped the witch caught the meaning of her ‘other option’. It amused her when Lapis tried to pull away, her strength easily keeping her face in place and as a little warning she opened her lips to nip sharply at the skin of Lapis’ own.

If only the blood didn’t make this harder to keep her self-control…

“Mph! Jas-” Lapis objected, trying one last time to detach from the crazed wolf before she released a scream of frustration between their lips. Blood was running down her chin and she was worried that if this continued, she’d have to return the favor!

It was fortunate, then, that Jasper capitulated with a light chuckle and pulled away. Giving a self-satisfied lick of her lips to taste the blood upon them, she almost growled appreciatively, “That sound like a better idea to you, Witch?”

Lapis was starting to lose hope in her situation as she forced every iota of suppressed anger and lividness into her next actions and lurched towards the woman’s face. Perhaps it was for the best, however, that Jasper had quite reflexes.

It probably wouldn’t have been the smartest idea to bite the she-wolf’s nose off, if Jasper’s sneer was any indication of her amusement, “I’ll take that as a ‘No’, Brat. Fine, then,” She shrugged, uncaring that she’d narrowly avoided a bloody nose. “But as a bonus to you, since you’re the feistiest catch I’ve had for months, I’m gonna give you a taste of what you _could_ have.” At Lapis’ expression of abject confusion, Jasper licked the side of her teeth, “You just don’t know what you’re missing. After this – you can tell me all the ways I can burn in hell.”

Stuttering, Lapis felt her lips tremble in fear of the unknown, “What are you talking ab-” And all at once realization seemed to hit her and she only had a slip of a moment before her wrists were taken up and held together by a large hand. “-No! Please, just kill me and get it over with! B-Better, just let me go! Let me go home, please!” She begged, pride shattered as the cold grip of fear took root in her voice. 

Looking down at the contrite bluenette, the werewolf found herself surprisingly receptive to her plight. She couldn’t just let her go free, however – traditions were kept not just as a cultural stepping stone but to keep the pack safe. As leader, one slip up like letting this tasty morsel go could bring disaster to their way of life. She had to die; there was no way around it. But, and Jasper knew it was a BIG but… perhaps she could keep an eye on the fiery minx and possibly get what she wanted in the process.

Lapis would die.

But she didn’t have to die right now.


	3. Chapter 3 (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated between Lapis and Jasper as a deal is struck between the two. The details of the deal, however, get a bit more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this chapter earns the rating at the beginning of this story. There will be more later, I promise you.

Shifting the wrists in hand so Lapis was held with her arms above her head, Jasper leaned in close while ignoring the wince of pain from Lapis below her, “Listen up,” She growled, gold eyes glinting in the darkness like a beacon of allure. Lapis curbed the nausea staring into those eyes evoked and hoped it looked like she was obeying. “I’m making you a deal here, so don’t pass it up – ‘cause it’s unlikely I’ll ever offer an opportunity like this again.”

Lapis stilled like a deer caught in the headlights, “What do you want?” Given her night, she wasn’t going to pass up living against to see the next episode of Camp Pining Hearts.

With a pleased grin that chilled Lapis’ spine, Jasper tossed down her proverbial gauntlet, “Five minutes. Right here, right now and I’ll let you leave with your head attached to your shoulders. If I’m feeling even _more_ generous, well… we’ll see.” The luminous hues of her eyes seemed to darken at a passing thought and Lapis had a front row seat to the mirror of her soul.

Swallowing harshly, Lapis glanced away for a moment as if to the weigh her options carefully. It really… wasn’t a hard decision, but the unknown of what this she-wolf had in mind made accepting the terms and conditions feel like a ball and chain.

And she _hated_ feeling trapped!

Working up the courage, Lapis returned her gaze back to Jasper and appeared to stew over the decision before finally-

 “I’ll do it. You… can do what you want,” She gave in but not before quickly adding in with a snarl of promise, “Keep your word, _Jasper_. I’m warning you.”

Caught off guard by the unpredictability of it all, Jasper threw her head back in a howl of laughter, “Witches have magic, don’t they?! Curse me to your very last breath, Lapis, because by the time five minutes are up,” She leered in closely and pressed her nose against the side of Lapis’ neck, warm breath and a promising rumble against the shell of her ear, “-you’ll be gasping my name past those pretty little lips.”

Lapis barely held back a groan, the subdued sound more like a whimper as heat raced down her neck and had the apex of her thighs throb hotly. _Oh no, that’s… really hot._ When she felt a rough tongue against the skin of her neck, Lapis clenched her teeth against closed lips and stifled a gasp.

As for Jasper, she was fighting against herself here. One hand, she wanted to rip her claws into the flesh of Lapis’ arms and drink from her neck like a pup newly born. On the other – she was getting so wet just by barely touching the witch and getting her into the swing of things. With barely five minutes on the clock and her sense of time slowly slipping away, a compromise was in order. Jasper’s voice rumbled against Lapis’ skin as she pulled back just enough to nip sharply and move downward. Trembling under her lips, Jasper could feel every twitch and buck of the little witches’ form as she bit and sucked and licked her way lower and lower.

Against the tree, Lapis trembled and without realizing it had brought her hands up to bury them in the mane of the woman’s hair. She was surprised when it felt a lot softer than she imagined – not coarse or full of leaves through a lack of washing or maintaining it. She ran her fingers through the thickness just as Jasper moved her shirt up to nip at the skin of her belly. With an arch of her back, Lapis keened softly before she brought a hand from Jasper’s hair back to her mouth in shame.

Going farther, Jasper noticed the failed attempt to remain silent and decided to up the ante with a bit of dirty talk. “Middle of the night, Lapis, in a dark forest with no one to save you,” Dragging her claws down the bark of the tree on either side of Lapis’ head, Jasper took notice of the abject fear that flashed in Lapis’ gaze from her sheer strength. “Ain’t no one gonna hear your voice but me.” Impossibly large hands were under her now, cupping and squeezing the skin of her backside as she was lifted up and her legs smoothly situated upon the she-wolf’s shoulders. When she felt heat against the heat of her jeans, Lapis bucked and let out an aggravated moan, “That’s it,” Jasper goaded, her gaze raptly focused on the darkened spot. She pushed her face against her still-clothed crotch and took a long draught of her heady scent, “Pain must really turn you on.”

Against her better judgement, Lapis forced herself to voice her frustration in the form of a hiss, “Just fffuck me already a-and get it over with,” She’d momentarily lost her sense of pride and tried to encourage Jasper by pushing her face when she suddenly really, _really_ needed her to be.

Jasper grinned lopsidedly before she pulled away and quickly popped the button that held Lapis’ jeans up. Deftly maneuvering her zipper down, Jasper had her jeans down just above her knees before diving back in to press her nose against the very damp fold of her panties. “Mmm, Lapis. You are absolutely _soaked_ down here,” She moaned and licked her lips excitedly. Using the sharp canines of her teeth, she easily cut and ripped away the cloth that served as the last obstacle in her way before laving her tongue against her folds.

With a cry, Lapis threw her head back and nearly hit the tree with how caught off guard she was. “J-Jasper!” She hissed, fisting the shape-shifter’s hair to ground herself against the electric shocks of pleasure that raced through her body.

Jasper, meanwhile, graciously withheld comment in favor of focusing wholly on the cunt with her tongue. She sucked the inner lips and laved them back down, moving further upwards with every pass. When she reached the hidden clit that just barely peeked out from it’s hood, Jasper sweetly used the very tip of her tongue to coax it free. Above her, Lapis nearly choked and Jasper snarled in a primal desire as the witch pulled her hair so fiercely that her own cunt throbbed painfully. She could feel her own phallus start to unsheathe. Suddenly, she felt a surge against her lips and caught the release of a sweetness against her tongue, lapping it up with a swell of pride. “Again,” She demanded, knowing that making Lapis come once in five minutes wasn’t enough for her and dove back in for more.

Panting against the bark of the tree, Lapis felt her vision slowly burst into little stars as she came. She could only hear the blood rushing through her ears as she came down from the high. Against her cunt, Lapis felt more than heard the word before she gaped in a surprise at the continuation of the assault on her privates. Lapis tried to gain a moment of reprieve, “Sl-slow down!”

Sucking against the nub of her clit, Jasper paused only briefly to bark against her skin, “Don’t tell me what to do,” And painfully let a canine graze against the bundle of nerves. At the motion, Lapis yelped and pushed away from the pain. Finally, Jasper looked up at Lapis with a dangerous expression before she licked and kissed at her clit in a merciful exchange of pleasure. Hands trembling in Jasper’s hair, Lapis got the message loud and clear before she grimaced at the feeling of a long and very powerful tongue going _inside_ of her. Once more, she felt the sudden presence of another orgasm build quickly.

This time, however, Jasper was prepared much to the horror of the witch. Simultaneously, the shapeshifter grazed her claws against the soft skin of Lapis’ posterior and thrust her tongue in and out of her canal. Pain to subside the pleasure for the torturous seconds that Jasper imbibed on the velvet muscles around her tongue. It was unfortunate, however, that Lapis seemed to come even faster – this time loudly voicing her peak as she involuntarily wrapped her thighs around Jasper’s head and arched her cunt even deeper into her mouth.

Surprised, but not negatively so, Jasper lapped happily at the release. When at last it seemed as if Lapis was spent, Jasper felt the thighs on either inside of her head relax and slowly, she glided her hands from her ass cheeks to the outside of her thighs to finally move her legs from her shoulders back down to the ground with a generous amount of gentleness.

Against the tree, Lapis felt as if her entire body was hot butter, slowly cooling in the night air from the intensity. In all honesty, she expected something more… painful. In any other situation, she’d have enjoyed the experience (or looked upon Jasper in a better light given how much worse it could have been) but she felt mortified that she’d enjoyed what she had. Within moments of being carefully released and placed upon the ground, she began to curl up in on herself, tears slipping past her tightly closed eyes.

Looking upon the witch, Jasper’s expression displayed sheer confusion – part of her even terrified that she’d harmed Lapis. Did she hurt her worse than she’d suspected with her teeth? Her ankle then – checking it briefly, it was still darkly bruised but Jasper took care to not jostle it more than necessary. What was it then?! She raised a hand to move Lapis’ arms away from her body, thinking she might have been hiding where she was hurt.

She didn’t expect the scream of anger followed by a shocking pain against her cheek, evidence of Lapis lashing out against her. Bringing a hand to her cheek, the werewolf looked on in utter bewilderment before she spoke in barely contained anger, “If you wanted to stop, you should have said so…”

Holding herself with her chin pressed to her chest, Lapis looked up at Jasper with hatred in her eyes. “You wouldn’t have stopped,” She accused hotly, causing Jasper to almost recoil back in shock.

“What… the fuck? Of course, I would have!” She shouted, causing Lapis to push her face back into her arms. Staring down at the witch in a revulsion, Jasper was at a loss for what to say. Briefly, she remembered what made her contemplate sparing the witch and scoffed. She would have died this night; out of tradition, protectiveness or just revenge for the sucker punch with a bat – her fate was sealed. The deal was five minutes of whatever she wanted and Lapis fulfilled her end of the deal. That she didn’t like it or… felt otherwise, didn’t matter anymore.

She allowed herself a few moments to reign in her shock and hurt at Lapis’ accusation before she leaned back on her haunches and spoke brusquely, “Lapis, give me your hand.” With a tame nudge, she made to tenderly grasp at her arms and lift her up.

“No,” Lapis mumbled against her chest, refusing to budge.

“You need to pull your pants up,” Jasper insisted, making to pull Lapis up with more force.

Lapis lashed out, trying to pull her arm away while hiding evidence of crying with her other arm, “You don’t give a shit about me, you beast!”

“You’re right!” Jasper hissed, losing her temper again but pushing as much of her animosity aside, “But I give just _enough_ of a damn to help you get dressed. You want me to just leave you, pussy open ready for any other beast to take advantage of?! **Because I don’t want that!** ” Realizing she’d bellowed the last statement, Jasper forced her mouth to shut before anything else was said.

Staring at Jasper in what the werewolf could only suspect was resentment, Lapis could hardly stop herself from saying the words as she was lifted onto her good foot, “You just want to fuck me again.” She muttered, never tearing her eyes from Jasper’s as she pulled her pants up and zipped them acceptably. A missing button was victory enough for the wary shapeshifter and she released Lapis to lean against the tree.

Instead of arguing against the impetuous woman that was half her size, Jasper fought with honesty. “Yeah,” She snarled, leaning towards her with a lecherous grin and lick of her chops, “I do. So before I get any other ideas – leave and never come back.” To get her point across before Lapis said anything else, Jasper turned around and stalked away with stomps so heavy that it could be felt through the tree Lapis leaned against.

Keeping her weight off the other foot, Lapis stared with shocked suspicion until finally she closed her eyes and leaned her head to the tree. In the distance, like a farewell, a howl could be heard and Lapis could bet dollars to dimes that it was Jasper.

It took about five minutes for Lapis to get the courage to move again, worried any slightest movement would trigger another wild animal to attack her. Reaching for her phone on the ground, the illumination of the flashlight app on her phone starting to flicker inconstantly. Shit, she needed to contact Peridot!

Turning the phone around, and the app off, she’d just dialed Peridot when a blinding flash of light caught her attention. The screech of tires sounded like a car before the crunch of footfalls along leaves made Lapis realize someone had _actually_ come out to the middle of nowhere! Like she was an actress that forgot her lines, Lapis hesitated before she croaked out, “H-Help,” It was so low! Do you want to live?! “Help! Please, over here!” She cried and hobbled as best she could in the direction of the car.

“Someone was out here! Hey, get a blanket from the car!” The voice sounded like an officer.

“LAPIS!” Suddenly, there were arms around her and Lapis knew that voice. Apparently her eyes knew too as she felt tears fall down her cheeks and latched onto Peridot in a tight hug. Burrowing her face into the technician’s jacket, Lapis tried and failed to suppress the loud sniffling, sobbing loudly. Holding her close, Perdiot shook her head, “We go to ‘parties’ together or not at all from now on! Y-You hear me?!”

As they embraced in the sheer relief and adrenaline, the officers would gently assist them into the back of the squad cars. Finally settled in for a long drive back into the city, likely not going back home immediately due to the need for medical attention, Lapis laid her head against the window. Peridot, unwilling to release Lapis from her grasp, was leaning against her shoulder and already fast asleep – Lapis could feel herself slowly slipping into the drowsiness of slumber as well.

The gentle rocking of the vehicle lulling her to sleep, Lapis’ last thoughts were of the werewolf that spared her and the events that followed afterwards. It made her face heat up a bit in shame and arousal what she partook in but aside from the unsavory (and terrifying) parts… she enjoyed the excitement. She was curious about Jasper and that was a dangerous game of its own.

Something told her that this wasn’t the last time they’d run into each other.


End file.
